Badr
Personality The only thing brighter than Badr's smile is his personality. He is an easygoing, trusting man who is willing to take any abuse without fighting back. He will, however, defend his family at any cost. Story Badr Arc Badr is surrounded by alcohol and women as he relaxes in a bar. Two guards approach to hand him a hefty reward for his sacrifice in the recent battle. He rejects the reward, instead insisting that he use it to pay for the drinks of everyone at the bar. It is revealed that every time he receives a reward, he does this, and this is why people hover around him like vultures. While fishing at sea, Badr pulls back his net to discover a sleeping child, his son Sinbad. He goodnaturedly handles the situation, promising himself that he will be more careful in the future. When a storm rolls in, he gets lost at sea until Sinbad points him in the right direction. This incident convinces Badr his son is special. He proclaims proudly that not only will Sinbad fix Parthevia, but the entire world. Two years later, his son brings him a lunch that he forgot at home. As they eat, a group of villagers approaches, arguing that he has done nothing to serve his country because he did not donate his boat to the government for the war effort. Badr laughs off their accusations, and the group beats him until he passes out. When he wakes up, his son is upset that he did not fight back. While Badr assures Sinbad that he doesn't care what people think, this only further upsets him. Sinbad runs away, calling his dad stupid. That night at dinner, Sinbad storms out after being sent to fetch water from the well. Esra scolds Badr for teasing their son, reminding him that it is difficult for Sinbad to watch his father be treated as an outcast. Badr tries to dismiss her concerns, stating that he does not care what the villagers think, but Esra reminds him that his actions affect the entire family and not just him. When Esra demands a change, he agrees. However, he cannot complete Esra's request that he donate the boat to the government because the villagers tore it apart while he was passed out. That night, Sinbad finds a man at the well, and he and Esra take him home and treat him. While Esra expresses concern about keeping a stranger in the house, Badr promises that the man, Darius, can stay as long as he needs on the condition that he agrees to stay out of trouble. Darius agrees. Esra, however, continues to express concern. Badr suggests they wait and see what happens, and Esra reluctantly backs down. Darius turns out to be a spy and takes Sinbad hostage. Badr asks Darius to let Sinbad go, reminding him of his promise not to cause trouble. Darius refuses, and Badr gets onto his knees asking Darius to release Sinbad once more. Darius refuses, and, as a result, Badr kills him. As punishment for harboring a spy, he is tortured, questioned, and sent off to war. Before he goes, he rips off his shirt, revealing a body mangled with scars from war. He tells the pro-war villagers that this is what they are supporting. He tells Sinbad to fight like a man to protect what is important and asks him to look after his mom. A few months later, his belongings are returned to his family along with his sword. His body never makes it home. Appearance Badr-AOS-1.png| Badr-AOS-2.png| Badr_design.png| Badr_sketch.png| Badr is a muscular man with shaggy, dark purple hair and golden eyes. He wears tattered robes with a trim characteristic of Parthevian clothing, a white shawl with a large knot over a loose shirt, and pointed shoes. He uses a wooden cane to walk because he has an amputated right leg. Underneath the clothing, his body is heavily scarred from battle, the largest one running across his chest. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Parthevian Empire Category:Characters